


This Magic Moment

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honeymoon commences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ Jun. 12th, 2011.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 163. Sequel to [This Time Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014337), because I had more to say about Amy and Rory's honeymoon. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

This was it. 

Wedding gown off; nightie on. Their first night together as man and wife. First night together, period. He’d always insisted they stop when things got interesting. She could have assured him that she’d already done it, but chose not to, since she wasn’t sure he could say the same.

“Tops or bottoms?” she said, raising her eyebrows provocatively, but indicating their ridiculous sleeping arrangements. She’d have to talk to the Doctor about that eventually. Tonight she just wanted to get her honeymoon underway.

“Bottom is safer,” he pointed out. Good old sensible Rory.

“Tops it is then!”


End file.
